Electric Magdalena: The Blackheart Beat
by ElectricWriter
Summary: A story that takes place after the Ghost Rider story of Johnny facing Blackheart, Contract of San Venganza and all that. Blackheart returns and tricks Will into bringing Abigor, Gressil and Wallow from the ashes. A religious figure comes to Will's aid in.


_Electric Magdalena_

_The Blackheart Beat_

_-Trouble With Enemies-_

_[Before Maddie, after battle against Blackheart(Ghost Rider Film)]_

_As if nothing says better with having the role as Magdalena isnt bad enough right? Well, I was appointed aid to the Magdalena, but carrying the name. I wasn't even a decsendant, yet I was picked. However, recently, my powers were restored, my guardian ones. I'm able to fly without the wings now. Here i am sitting inside the church in New York, listening to some nuns discussing about my role and saying it's a bad idea. That a S.H.I.E.L.D. member shouldn't. Kristof however stood up for me. "Leave the girl alone. Besides, she's got some skills." "She can make a building blow up with those infernal electric bolts." I stood up from my chair. "Have you ever heard of never judge a book by its cover? Well, I'll prove ya wrong. Now if you excuse me, I got other stuff to do. Ciao." I waved and stepped outside the door and carried the Spear on my way out._

_ I went back to my home, and when I mean home I mean my dorm. I stay at the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dormatories. I work as one of the S.H.E.I.L.D.'s operatives and agents. Nothing like getting my ass out on missions and fighting baddies around here. I'm fresh out of college and already doing work. It pays well. Nick Fury came to see me when i was napping or about to. "Agent Vandom, shall we have a walk or are you busy with something?" Ohh, I hate it when he asks me that. I turn over to look at him. and stood to my feet. "Awaiting orders, sir." "How did your meeting with the Vatican go?" "Other than having nuns yell at you for having powers. Just peachy." I noticed he looked at me sternly. "I see. Many things haven't changed since your return from your mission you did for them?" I shook my head. All I know is that was when I helped Johnny Blaze fight Blackheart and I did retrieve the Contract of San Venganza, but I returned it to the church. However, Johnny had been busy since. Fury gave a nod. "You can relax or whatever it is you were doing." "Uhh, napping?" He nodded and stepped out._

_-Cemetery Dance-_

_I went to Sleepy Hollow which was in New York. It seemed like a quiet town at night fall. I explored around, some fog surrounded my feet. I gently hovered in the air to avoid it and flew upward through the skies. Cold air brushed passed my bare skin of my guardian costume, the Spear was in a holster on my back. I landed quickly someplace in the city as the fog followed me. I ended up in a place where I'd never want to be at. A cemetery. My second mission of being a Magdalena's aide, but this is creepy. I've seen evil, demonic evil. I fear it. I fear it a lot. I was in Sleepy Hollow's Cemetery, many graves were around me, but out of nowhere I heard a laugh. Ohh I recognized it all right. I felt something touch my shoulders and I felt a chill down my spine. "It's been a while. Unless I've awaited for your soul." I pulled away from the grip, pulling my spear from my back and point at the enemy. Blackheart. "You......I thought you were dead?" He then smirked and walked around me. "My father revived me. You think that trick the Rider did would work? Ha! Don't make me laugh, child." I glared at him as he walked around me, I sensed darkness from him. It didn't have any affect on me somehow, but I backed away. He still followed me until I fell over a tombstone. He leans down above me in speed in a blink of an eye. He grabbed my spear from my hands and placed it over my throat. "I've come for a favor. I'll let you live if you do something for me." Favor? Sounds like a bargain to me. "What do you want." He chuckled and without saying anything, I was brought to my feet and my spear was back in my hands. "Follow me to the waters. There is something I need with your gifts."_

_Blackheart took me someplace outside the cemetery to a lake where a couple of statues that lookd like angels were standing. But a third one had its head sticking out of the water. "You brought me here to look at broken statues?" He snarls and grabs my hair, yanking it backward without pulling the roots. "Fool!! You damn well know why I brought you here. My minions. You helped the Rider kill them." When he said that after letting me go. "And your point?" He walked up behind me, placing his cold hands on my face and he aimed it toward the statues. "Your Lord savior made them statues. Seems you know elements pretty well." "Lightning." "Not that. I meant the others in that crystal you have." Oh God. He meant the Heart. I made it appear in my hand as i glared at him. "And if I refuse?" "Then your soul will be mine for a taking. You would spend your life in Hell." I felt fear shudder down my chest. I held out the Heart toward the statues. "Lord, please forgive me" I send rays of blue, grey and green toward the statues as they change to beasts then to their human appearances. They landed in front of me, but I stepped back. "Awww, they're grateful for bringing them back." I gritted my teeth and slammed my spear at Blackheart, but I was stuck pointing at him. "Pointing is rude, Wilhelmina." then he knocks me down hitting the ground hard. Damn him. "Thank you for your service. We got planning to do." He and the demons followed him out of there leaving me behind. Aggravated, I flew out of there, back to the church in New York._

_-Father Forigve Me-_

_I spent the whole night in the church, on the pews. I felt guilty. I committed a sin. How could this happen? I lied there crying and begged for forgiveness. Then, I heard a voice. Sounded deep, but calming. "Wilhelmina, arise." Everyone surely uses my full name don't they? I opened my eyes, in the white lands. There stood before me, Jesus Christ. I stood up not believing my eyes, but the white lands revealed a land with trees and greenery. "Come walk with me, child." He says to me and I followed him on a path. "I noticed you had a visit from Blackheart." "Please forgive me, I had no idea he......" Then he placed his finger over my lips. "You were tricked by him. But he can't have your soul. God owns it. However, you can fix this." I looked at him, though this was an illusion, back on Earth, my eyes stared blankly at the cross where he was crucified. But I was praying while sitting there. "Child, you can stop Blackheart. But this is my assignment for you and you only." I nodded to him. "I'm listening. Please tell me, my Lord." He placed his gentle hands over my shoulders. "The spear you use. The one that pierced me." I realized the spear was in my hands and I hold it out. He touched the spearhead, making a glow from it and then steps back. "Use this power I granted you and go fight the demons. I'll be with you throughout the battle. Good luck, Magdalena." I raised the spear toward me and he kissed my forehead. Then, I wake up and I looked at the cross I was facing. I changed to my guardian costume. "I won't fail you, Lord. Amen."_

_-Battle For Life-_

_That same night, the air was filled with brimstone. I waited at the church steps as the skies turned red. I send a signal to Blackheart and his playmates to come find me. Kristof stood behind me. "You sure you can do this, Will?" "I'm positive. The Lord assigned me this." He nodded and went to get pastors, priests and sisters into a safest spot of the church. _

_Two hours pass and I sat in position of to come out and fight. Blackheart and his minions arrive through the doors. "Seems our victim sent a signal, but she's not here." He senses me in the room, but won't admit it as he looked around. The others went around to find me, until I fire a lightning blast at Wallow. I did a war cry as I jumped out and clashed my spear at them. "Kill her and make sure you bring me her heart. Her beating one." No way he's gonna do that and I fought them off. Wallow lunged at me as I used my spear as a shield. "Ya know what sucks Wallow?" "What is it puny human?" "Water and electricity. Don't mix. "I smirked and fired lightning at him and he moved away from me in pain. I jab my spear into him and his remains change into a statue while his evil soul sucked into the floor back to Hell. I aimed for Gressil as he tried to smack me against the wall, but instead I hit the statues in the church. My superhuman strength made some break. I toss my spear toward him and it drove into his chest. I got some good aiming. He changed into a statue while his remains went into the floor. I flew toward it, grabbing the spear from it and did a flip. "Two down, two to go." I fire lightning at Blackheart and Abigor as they take the hit. Abigor flew toward me in a swift whirlwind and I swing the spear top at him, he yelled in pain before becoming a statue. Blackheart then changed to his true form, shit, he is tougher than I thought. I flew in the air and prepared to fight. I swing my spear at him, he felt pain a bit and sent a force at me. I was sent flying backward. Ow....that hurt. I fire lightning at him and used as much as I can. He fired dark blasts that sent demons at me. I twirl my spear at them knocking them away from me. More came in and I slam my fists at them. They disappear after one punch. Blackheart tried to swipe me away, but I flew upward and I slammed my spear into his chest. "See you in Hell, bastard!!" I drove into his cold heart and he shrinked to normal size, fading into the ground, taking the statues with him. I defeated him for now. I got a feeling he'll return sooner or later._


End file.
